Seis Días
by Maik Wayne
Summary: El joven Damian Wayne, ha caido presa de un secuestro por parte de alguien que tiene mucho que reclamar al joben Robin, reclamos de los que quiza no salga en una pieza. Advertencias de Tortura y Shota.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Seis Días -**

El primer día solo le tuvieron amarrado, desnudo y amarrado, Damian era víctima de un secuestro y de uno de muy mal tipo, uno realizado por aquel que nunca se espera.

Despertó el primer día atado de pies y manos sin su cinturón y con los ojos vendados, la boca imposibilitada para hablar.

Al menos los ojos no le duraron tapados mucho tiempo, con ellos pudo ver la cara de su captor—hola Dami… es un gusto verte despierto—dijo el joven pelirrojo—¿sabes? Me había sentido muy bien de verte de nuevo, te fuiste mucho tiempo—Damian forcejeaba con la tela que estaba atrapando sus labios— te fuiste… ¡¿A dónde?! — el pelirrojo le dio una buena bofetada, al joven Wayne le dieron ganas de devolverle el golpe—¡Contesta! — una nueva bofetada, una tras otra, hasta que perdió la cuenta hasta que la sangre comenzó a enrojecer la tela y el dolor puso rojas su mejillas; habían sido muchas.

Al segundo día aún seguía atado, esta vez antes de comenzar a golpearle le había dado un beso en los labios de manera bastante "romántica" desde el punto de vista del pelirrojo, luego más reclamos—se suponía que yo era tu mejor amigo…— así empezó todo después de esa frase recibió el primer golpe directo en las costillas, fue un total reclamo sobre como le había dejado para irse por el mundo con su nuevo amigo, fue golpeado hasta llenarse de hematomas y morados, hasta que Colin se fastidio, para luego darle un beso en la frente y salir de allí.

Tercer día, tortura sicológica… o al menos eso le pareció a Damian que vio llegar al pelirrojo usando su uniforme de justiciero nocturno—¡Taran! — de un salto Colin entró en la habitación vestido como Robin—¿Qué opinas? Creo que me queda un poco justo de la entrepierna…en definitiva la tienes muy pequeña—dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo.

—Tendrás que pintarte el cabello— la voz llamó la atención del golpeado Damian, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo entrar.

—Grayson…— a pesar del trapo entre sus dientes Dick pudo escucharle decir su nombre

—Mira Colin… parece querer decir algo— Damian se impresionó de ver que su antiguo compañero y hermano se ubicaba detrás de Colin para abrazarle cariñosamente y luego besarle ambas mejillas, luego le dejaron libre de hablar— ¿algo que decir pequeño D?

—¿Por qué? —apenas y pudo articular las palabras, en parte por el dolor en parte por la sorpresa y enojo ¿Por qué Dick era parte de aquello?

—Por qué Colin y yo tenemos mucho en común… —Dick se acercó al pelirrojo y lo levantó en brazos para darle un par de vueltas en el aire—el perdió a su mejor amigo… yo a mi mejor compañero…

—Dick necesitaba un nuevo Robin…—dijo alegre el pelirrojo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Richard

—Y a Colin le queda perfecto el traje ¿no crees?

—Malditos… —Damian apenas pudo articular una ligera maldición antes de cerrar con fuerza sus ojos cuando notó que su hermano desnudaba a su amigo, los apretó con fuerza cuando los gemidos de Colin y Dick llenaron esa extraña habitación.

Cuarto día Colin entró con Richard alegando que ese día se divertirían los tres, Damian no imagino que ese día se olvidarían de maltratar su piel para romperle la estima y las entrañas, entre al debilidad por la falta de alimento y los golpes recibidos con anterioridad Damian Wayne no pudo hacer mucho cuando Dick le levantó y lo colocó sobre una mesa para arrancarle las ropas y comenzar a violarle de manera brusca—tu turno… sé que siempre deseaste esto— Dick se dirigió a Colin para que tomara su lugar.

—Eres muy estrechó Damian… se ve que nadie lo había usado— mientras Colin se burlaba Damian no podía hacer más que aguantar sus lágrimas de furia y frustración, aunque bien habían ahí unas de tristeza.

—¡Iaagh! — gritó el joven Wayne cuando recordó que Colin tenía esa habilidad especial de hacer crecer sus músculos a voluntad, sintió cuando el miembro del pelirrojo crecía dentro de su interiro rompiéndole en dos o quizá hasta en más pedazos, era una sensación de dolor indescriptible y una humillación bastante grande; Damian pensó por primera vez en lo bueno que sería morir.

Día cinco…repetición del día cuatro, Dick y Colin habían descubierto que la tortura anterior era más divertida que solo golpes y bofetadas.

—Hoy creo que debemos terminar con esto —explico Dick cuando entró donde estaba Damian, si las cuentas no iban mal era el día seis.

Cuchillos y navajas, quizá tijeras y agujas sintió de todo mientras le daban extrañas caricias y besos sobre las heridas, como si le sorbieran la sangre— finalmente Damian…hoy me convertiré en robin—

—Tt… terminaras… terminaras igual que yo…— dijo Damian haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, Colin pareció detenerse colocó todo su cuerpo sobre el de Damian como dándole un abrazo

— Damian…— le besó la mejilla— eso mismo le dijeron a Dick por tu padre…— los lastimados ojos de Damian se abrieron con sorpresa y permanecieron de esa forma cuando la navaja del pelirrojo cortó su cuello— está hecho…— Dick le extendió la mano y lo levantó de encima del cadáver de su hermano

—Eres un buen chico Colin— Dick le besó los labios ligeramente— aprende la lección mi joven robin… no te atrevas a traicionarme—Colin negó con la cabeza enérgicamente— perfecto mi pequeño… ahora vamos a pintarte el pelo y ajustar tu traje…debemos salir a patrullar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no quieran hacerme daño por haber hecho este extraño fic, saludos a todos y gracias por leer y comentar.

See ya!


End file.
